Blackbeard (Pirates of the Caribbean)
Captain Edward Teach, better known as Blackbeard, is the main antagonist of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. He is an infamous pirate, based on the , who wishes to claim the Fountain of Youth for himself. He is also a pirate that every pirate in the world is afraid of (presumably and arguably apart from Hector Barbossa and Davy Jones), due to his powers and ruthlessness. He was portrayed by , who also played Tai Lung in Kung Fu Panda, Leigh Emerson in American Horror Story: Asylum, Judas Iscariot in Jesus of Nazareth, Winston in the John Wick film series, Dr. Brinkman in Agent Cody Banks, and Iofur Raknison in The Golden Compass. Personality Captain Blackbeard was the pirate that all pirates knew and feared, as he was utterly ruthless, malicious, egotistical and sadistic, valuing his own success above everyone else's. The dark captain sailed the seas and, as the years passed, his age began to catch up with him. Therefore, he sought the legendary Fountain of Youth and became far more serious with his goals when he had to deal with Hector Barbossa and Jack Sparrow. The pirate was known to be argumentative and cruel to his prisoners, often torturing them mostly for his own selfish amusement, even admitting that seeing anguish, pain and suffering make him closer to God. He shows a great love for his daughter and, after his vicious pirate years, he devoted himself into teaching her the ways of a worthy pirate. He taught her sword-fighting and various other skills. Still, Blackbeard still saw her as a pawn and was perfectly willing to sacrifice her to get what he wanted, especially when he chose to save himself rather than his own child which ultimately resulted in his death. History Between At World's End and On Stranger Tides Blackbeard attacked the Black Pearl without being provoked, capturing the crew in the ship's own riggings. However, Hector Barbossa escaped by chopping off his foot. Blackbeard shrunk the ship down with his voodoo magic and placed it in a bottle. ''On Stranger Tides'' Having received a prophecy that a one-legged man would end his life from the quartermaster, Blackbeard began seeking Jack Sparrow, who was said to have been to the Fountain of Youth, which could save his life. He sent his daughter, Angelica to pose as Jack and recruit more crew-members with the possibility of capturing Jack. His plan was successful; he forced Jack to lead them to the Fountain with the threat of a voodoo doll. He captured a mermaid for her tear as part of the ritual to gain the years of life from another, and badly wounded the missionary she was in love with to get it. Succeeding in getting to the Fountain of Youth, he once more met Barbossa, the one-legged man in the prophecy and fell victim to a poison sword stab. Jack then tricked him into drinking from a chalice without the mermaid's tear in it to save the life of his daughter, who had also been poisoned by the sword. Blackbeard was subsequently stripped of his flesh and reduced to nothing more than a skeleton, which then crumbled to dust. Theme Parks On the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction, after the boat goes through many skeletons, the passengers will see Blackbeard in the mist, replacing Davy Jones. Quotes }} Gallery Blackbeard (Pirates of the Caribbean).png|Blackbeard on board his ship. Blackbeard 2.png|Blackbeard tormenting Jack Sparrow with a voodoo doll. Blackbeard 3.png|Blackbeard leads the hunt for the Fountain of Youth. Blackbeard 4.png|Blackbeard forcing Jack to jump off a cliff into a river. Blackbeard 5.png|Blackbeard obtaining a mermaid's tear from Syrena. Blackbeard 6.png|Blackbeard conversing with Jack on their way to the legendary fountain. Blackbeard 7.png|Blackbeard at the Fountain of Youth and about to fight Barbossa. Blackbeard 8.png|Blackbeard drinks from a magic chalice in order to save himself from death. Blackbeard's death.png|Blackbeard is reduced to a skeleton after drinking from the wrong chalice, killing him. BlackBeard.png|LEGO Blackbeard Trivia *Blackbeard is the first historical pirate who appears in the Pirates of the Caribbean series. *In real life, Blackbeard was killed during the Battle of Ocracoke Inlet in 1718. However, taking into account that Jack Sparrow mentions that it was never verified if Blackbeard was really beheaded or not, it's assumed that Blackbeard somehow survived the battle in the Pirates of the Caribbean universe. *Ironically, before playing Blackbeard in On Stranger Tides, Ian McShane auditioned to play Davy Jones in Dead Man's Chest and At World's End, but lost out to Billy Nighy. Coincidentally, Javier Bardem was considered to play Blackbeard, but ended up playing Armando Salazar later in Dead Men Tell No Tales. *Blackbeard is considered, alongside Lord Cutler Beckett, as one of the darkest Pirates of the Caribbean villains. Navigation pl:Czarnobrody (Piraci z Karaibów) Category:Pure Evil Category:Pirates Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fictionalized Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Voodoo Category:Elderly Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Parents Category:Paranoid Category:Leader Category:Murderer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Homicidal Category:Cowards Category:Traitor Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Military Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Related to Hero Category:Magic Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Psychopath Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Criminals Category:Provoker Category:Deceased Category:Tyrants Category:Terrorists Category:Warlords Category:Abusers Category:Fighters Category:Disciplinarians Category:Wrathful Category:Male Category:Neutral Evil Category:Slaver Category:Conspirators Category:Barbarian Category:Thugs Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Blackmailers Category:Deal Makers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Adaptational Villainy